the Day in the Treehouse
by cutelilheadache
Summary: 6 teens. Problems that would make a psychiatrist cry. Can they find the love and healing they never had through each other? First fic dont hate! Danny/v/angie andy/melo/james DONT HATE JUST REVIEW! for those who love sisterhood of the traveling pants!


The Day in the Tree house

The Day in the Tree house

Melody

Melody Clara Pintel. My parents really hate each other, but that's a different story. They named me Melody because it was the first thing they could come up with in the backseat of their car. Yes, that's right, backseat of their car. I am an illegitimate child and it's not something I want to talk about.

I guess you could say nothing was the same since that day in the tree house. We were all there all 5 of us best friends: Andy, Vanessa, Angela, Daniel, and me, Melody. Best friends I guess for about one and a half years now, it was a growing friendship and we all trusted each other, mostly. We loved each other dearly, well some of us. I mean, I know that Andy likes me, a lot. And he knows I like Danny, sorta. But it gets so complicated because in our circle we all like somebody, mostly.

Anyway back to the day in the tree house, well after school we all met up at Angie's house to just hang out together. I remember it well, just like it was yesterday.

We arrived at Angie's house and left the car. As I grabbed my backpack out of the trunk I said, "Thanks again Mrs. Digelo."

"No problem, hun." She said with a grunt as she tried to lift the other bags out of the trunk. I put my bag on the stool as soon as I walked in. I slowly ambled to the TV room and collapsed on Andy's lap. As we sat there for about half an hour watching TV, I grew aware that Andy was turning red as a tomato. Quickly I got up and suggested we walk around. As we walked around we talked a lot. About everything in general really. I lagged behind the group to tie my shoe, Danny waited by my side; he looked at me in a peculiar way.

"What?" I asked smiling.

Now remember, I like Danny Boy a lot. And the way that the sun was hitting his oh so adorable brown hair, and lighting up his clear beautiful eyes, and outlining his chiseled face with a soft glow, made my heart melt and my stomach churn.

"Nothing." He said returning the smile. When we caught up with the others they were staring up a tree at a very large wooden tree house. There was something so eerily beautiful about it, it glowed the way the sun was hitting it. No one was taking an initiative, so I climbed up on an ancient wooden step. I flashed a smile down at my friends.

"Aren't you coming?"

Danny

Back at Angie's house, again. I only live a few doors away anyway. I'm here almost everyday. I really like her, but we just broke up, and very crudely may I say. She threw everything I gave her at me, at school, in front of everyone. Funny thing is that it didn't hurt when she threw back the sharp jewelry, the stuffed animals, or the picture frames, it only hurt that she would publicly humiliate me like that. But, that was long ago (4 days ago) and we are cool with each other.

So, I'm not really interested in anyone right now, its too early. I think, but I do think that some of my classmates are hot. Oh well, I'm a boy, sue me. So we get into Angie's house and watch some MTV. Melody walks in last and look here no room on the couch, everyone moves to make space, but even her skinny butt won't fit in there. So she sits on Andy's lap. She doesn't notice at first as she sits on him, that one, he is gradually turning as red as a tomato, and two that Angie has a mischievous look on her face, and V's face is filled with longing. I don't know how I can tell, I don't know why I care, but she looks hurt. I scooch closer to her, and she rests her head on my shoulder. I feel a little butterfly in my stomach. I don't know why, though. V has always been my friend, we've been very close. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Melody stand. She announces in a light voice, "Let's take a walk!" She has never been the athletic one, but she loves to be outside. As we walk out we stroll the block. There's laughing, and some awkward moments. In the midst of it Melody brings up an old inside joke, as we're laughing as we walk. Abruptly she falls to tie a shoe, no one notices, and I know how it feels to be left behind, so I wait with her.

While she's there I finally get a good chance to look at her. We've all grown since fifth grade, when we still had baby fat, and bad teeth, and weird hair. I look at her, I don't see awkward little girl, who is evil and unsure of herself. I see a young girl, with a golden bronze skin, and pink bow shaped lips, with shoulder length brown hair. Her features are soft and exotic like looking at Spain.

But, when I look in her eyes, plain old light brown, I feel myself falling into them, like falling into a big cauldron of boiling chocolate. But, I can't like her like that, she's just a friend, and she is, well, she's just…. Melody. I don't know why I feel like this but, something makes me wanna keep on looking. She smiles her small, joyous smile at me, and something makes me choke a little, I shake my head and we walk ahead. When we reach the group everyone is staring up an old tall sycamore tree. When I follow their gaze up, I see an old tree house that was built carefully, but looks entirely unstable. We stand there stupidly for a second, and then Melody lifts a foot on a rickety stair and climbs, with a mischievous look she stares down and asks, "Aren't you coming?" When we reach the top and are in the clubhouse the view is wicked sweet. It is an awesome view of the block, the tops of widow's walks and high trees. In a few minutes everyone is settled down and lying on the floor staring at the roofless top of the tree house. For a while we sit there and talk, I hoisted myself up and look at the girls, I studied them like I did with Melody, I don't know why, I'm just a boy, again, sue me. Angie, matching her name has angel soft blonde hair with lowlights of dark brown, her skin is a warm beige, her eyes an ever-merry blue, she has perfect teeth and clear, yet freckled skin. Her face is just so inviting when I look at her. After, I look at V. She is not angelically beautiful like Angie, or exotically ravishing as Melody. But, V has a soft, tender beauty, that is really amazing to stare at, and something that makes heads turn. V has pale milk white skin, with hazel eyes, and soft lips. Though she is a little overweight, V is very, very pretty. Soon the talking begins.

Vanessa

Well, here we are in the tree house and nothing interesting is happening except Danny staring us girls down. Mostly Angie and Melody though, it really hurts me that he doesn't like me, and is oblivious to the fact that I am devoted to him. Sucks much, oh well I would rather have him as a friend than as an enemy. I wish I could be as beautiful as Angie and Melody. But, I'm stuck with an ugly hopeless face that is drowned in puddles of fat. Maybe that's why I'm anorexic. I never told anyone that. It just happens; I'm too upset about life to eat. And seeing Angie and Melody only makes me even less hungry. So I keep the food that I have for dinner and throw it away when my mom isn't looking. I've gotten used to the stomach pains now, it doesn't really hurt. Sometimes.

Our silence is interrupted by a sudden outburst. Andy announces, "Ok we all know that we have serious problems and that no one else in the world is here for us, but each other. No one. And we know this no matter how oblivious to this we are. So right now tell the truth, when it's your turn tell us your problems and how you deal with them. No crap about I talk to my dog or anything like that, this is the truth. I'll start." We were all pretty wowed by his speech but something told me, I'm gonna do it, I have a problem and I need help. I could see it on everybody else's faces too. Andy began again. "You know I have problems sleeping because of love, because of love I just stopped sleeping, and now no matter how hard I try I can't fall asleep. I don't sleep anymore, I know my health is deteriorating, it doesn't help that my dad is in prison, or that my mom is making money selling herself, I can't take it anymore, so I started stealing things, stores and shops you name it. Never been caught. Don't intend on it either. And also, I, I smoke weed, and any other drug that you've heard of." We all looked at him. He wasn't blushing like normal just staring at the sky. "We'll help you get through it." Melody said.

"Yeah." we all agreed.

He simply nodded and said, "Angie your turn."

I never thought she would talk but there it went pouring. "My sister Riley, she just turned 17 and she got married and ran away. Jack ran out on the family after he got slapped, and Ophelia died a year ago, and now….." she faltered, "My dad beats me, and my mother she doesn't care, she's too scared 'cuz she gets beaten too. So I started drinking to relieve the pain. I'm a teenage alchoholic."

We were all stunned. We never knew. We were so stupid. Melody pulled Angie into a hug as she sobbed into Melody's arms. O shoot! It was my turn. "Um…." Was all that came to mind when I started, I felt a hand slip through mine, it was Melody's. I squeezed her and then said in a shaky voice, "I'm anorexic, and my mom thinks it's a bug but when we went to the doctor, he said he knew and he wouldn't tell my mom if I changed, if I didn't, he would tell my mom and I would be sent to an institution for girls with eating disorders. But, that was in fifth grade, I told my mom I didn't like that doctor so we switched and kept on switching since they all knew, and my mom still didn't. Then John, he started noticing me. At first, I was confused, then all feelings just stopped 'cuz my mom didn't care, so I let him, and he kept on doing it and doing it." I finished there. Suddenly, the emotion was all too strong and I just let it all out. I let myself be held by who knows who it just felt nice. Danny looked particularly angry when I talked about John. Weird.

"Danny." I said frailly.

He nodded and began, "Ever since my dad left, I felt nothing, just emptiness. It really hurt, when he left he said, 'I'm just taking Dave, not Daniel, I don't want him.' After that my mom began blaming me, telling me it was my fault he left, she would cry and cry and cry. I couldn't take it anymore, so I started smoking, and then the drugs came in. After that I couldn't stop, I'm still out of control…" he finished.

"Ellie…" he said calling Melody our nickname for her. She turned rigid then shook her head.

"What?!" Andy asked incredulously.

"We poured our hearts out Melody, that's not fair!" Danny cried.

"You'd better tell!" Screamed Angela.

"No." Her voice was so steely everybody just stopped. There was a hard look to her eyes and she clenched her sleeves in her fists, she does that a lot I mused. Suddenly, Angela lunged, fists were flying as Danny and Andy tried to break them apart. I just sat there. I looked over at the girls again. There was Danny holding a screaming Angie back, Angie reached out a hand and grabbed Melody's sleeve. Melody screamed a loud NO! and the sleeve went up. There on her pale white skin, were several cuts along the sides of her veins, a few over them. She cut herself! I felt myself draining of color. Funny thing is, that she didn't cry. She looked down at the cuts not moving one bit. I crawled over and hugged her. Angie was already there hugging her and whispering into her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Like a mantra.

The silent Melody finally said in a wavering voice, "It all started when I found out that I was a mistake. I was conceived before my parents got married. Since my dad already had a daughter by another woman he wasn't married to, he felt he should save my mother the shame of having an illegitimate child, and married her. I can see it in them! They hate each other and resent me! And the fact that I have no chances of a future, I am nearly failing school because I have too many interruptions from my non-existent social life! And now I have to cut myself because I can't feel anything. O and by the way guys I'm bulimic! Borderline bulimic! I've been to fat camp and I couldn't eat sours because it would burn through the lining of my stomach, which I wore out purging! I shut my feelings to the world off, and I can't feel them anymore! So I do whatever I can to feel again!

Yah, I smoke! And yeah I'm alcoholic and I did do E and heroine! And it doesn't help knowing that I was the result of groping and grabbing in the backseat!" Melody cried. She looked at us. None of us moved to help her because we were too stunned to say anything except, "Oh my god."

I got back to reality and ran to hug Melody. I held her and felt everyone else run towards her and hold her. She wasn't moving at all. You would think she was dead. After a while I got her to calm down and lay on my stomach. While she laid there her body was still stiff as a board. Danny lay next to her on my lower stomach. I played with their hair. Andy lay on Melody's stomach, with Angie across Melody and Danny's legs. Danny took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lit one and puffed it. But, what surprised me most was that Melody took the stick and took a deep breath of it.

"Nothing leaves this place. Not ever." Melody said shakily.

"Duh!" Angie replied trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Danny and Melody passed the cigarette back and forth till it was just a stub, and then Danny crushed the butt on the wood and threw it out the window. Soon everyone had fallen asleep.

_Andy_

I knew some strange things would be coming out of them all, but I didn't think it would be anything like this. The things I didn't know my friends did to themselves make me feel so guilty. I'm drifting through my head, my thoughts and self floating in my sub-conscious. I'm thinking about everything that was just said. All I can think is wow, never thought they had it in them, never thought what happened to them. Everyone is sleeping now; I can distinctly hear each breathing pattern coming from the rising and falling chests surrounding me. I look up again, the sky had just turned a glassy gray, and it is going to rain. I look around to find something that will substitute as a roof, and find a clear plastic cover that will roll over the top, I stand to put it up and just as the last knot is tied it starts to pour. But, the rain is soothing and people only sleep deeper, I think I'm gonna sleep now, too.

But, lemme explain one more thing before I sleep, we all made a pact when Melody finished, it was a pact that we swore to keep, not because we love each other, but because these secrets have to be taken to the grave. No, not every one of us like each other, are you kidding me? Our, friendship will grow I know that, but it will grow because of this intervention. We made the pact to keep the secrets and care for each other and help each other. So I promise to stop the drugs, Angie promised to stop the liquor, Danny the smoking and the drugs, V promised to eat and tell John to bug off, and Melody promised to stop purging, cutting herself, smoking doing drugs and drinking. A lot under your belt for a thirteen year old isn't it? Whatever, my eyelids are drooping with sleep, and I'm about to drift off…..

_Danny_

When did we fall asleep I wonder? The air is hot from the secrets and lies and the faces around me finally look peaceful. I turn and there is Melody stretched out beside me. Her face is so calm and relaxed, we'd never thought that she did all that stuff. Her eyelids flutter and I half-close my eyes. She sits up stretches and lays back down. Her hand wanders to my pocket and grabs the bag, I want to grab her hand, break it, and run away. But, I don't. She opens the plastic bag and finds the pills, the needles, the blade, and the cigarettes and matchbox. Melody opens the matchbox and grabs a black match. She strikes it against the floor and puts it to the cigarettes between her bow shaped lips. She takes a big puff and lets out a puff of air. I watch as she finishes and burns the butt on the bottom of her shoe. She lays back down and huddles next to me, she is so close I can feel her eyelashes on my cheek, her lips brushing against my neck, and her hand clasped together next to my chest.

I hold her, wait till she falls asleep so I can drift off too. But, wait why is she moving? I see her look around and check who is still up, no one, but me. She grabs the blade and pushes back her sleeve, I watch her dig the blade into the white of her skin. Crimson blood flows freely down her arm, her face cold as steel. She clenches the wound together with her sleeve and grabs the needle, she sticks it into her forearm and pulls it out. Soon, she has an ecstatic smile on her face. She rolls in next to me as close as she was before. It feels nice.

_Angie_

I wake up. When did everyone fall asleep? Weird. Melody's just rolled over from a tight embrace with Danny. Hmph! We just broke up! Oh well. I look closely at Melody's arm. There is a red stain spreading on her sleeve. I roll it up and see the fresh cut on her arm. As I look over I see the bloodied knife lying on the floor. No! Melody won't wake up, I shake the others up and look to them for help. Her pulse is slowing, the blood flowing, and I don't know what to do. Everyone is gathered round, Melody is being rocked in V's arms and her head is lolled back being caressed by Andy. I'm crying, they're all crying begging her to wake up. I have no idea what is going on! I'm confused and I want to run out into the rain and just let my tears lull me to sleep. I feel Danny's warm arms wrap around me. No! This is the last thing I need in the midst of all this chaos, him to confuse me and have my head spinning and my stomach churning. My head tells me get away, you already got hurt once, but my heart and all my soul leads me to lean into him.

_Melody_

I just needed a cigarette, why did I do it again? There sat the blade, but after everything I confessed I just needed to answer the calling. My head is being drowned by blue, I need to get out of the ocean clouding my mind, the pain brings me to a new level, it lifts me to white, where I can be happy. So I did a deep cut, I nearly hit bone, then my nerves screamed and I felt like dying. To dull the pain I grabbed the heroine shot, and injected it. I was floating in absolute ecstasy. My head was light, way above the white and I was flying and soaring and doing whatever I felt like. I snuggled back next to Danny, soon I zoned out.

_Andy_

She isn't waking up. There is a fresh cut and a wasted needle. What is the matter with her? Doesn't she know that we can make it through without her? I can't make it through without her? Her eyelids are fluttering, her fingers twitching. V is cursing at her now, scolding, crying all the more. Danny is stuffing his shit back in his pocket. I hurry over and grab the bag. I hold it up in front of his face, "Do you see what yourself doing to yourself, man? Don't you know we all care? You're wasting away! Stop!"

"It's not that easy to stop!" He shouts back.

"We care that you're killing yourself. You can make it through," I say. As he turns, I grab his shoulder, "_We_ can make it through. All of us. We're a family now."

With those words Melody begins to stir, she raises her head.

"Wahs goin' on?" She says, trailing off. There is a combination of swearing and crying. I just hug her and let her melt into me.

_V_

My phone rings, its my mom. "Mels we gotta go. My mom is waiting outside, Andy your coming home with us." I say. I barely utter a goodbye to my friends and let myself climb down from the tree. We half-walk half-jog back to Angie's house.

"We're a family now." Melody says. I don't know whether she is content with the fact or unsure of it, but the tone sounds like nothing good can come of it. I drop everyone home and we drive to my house. My mom asks, "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"What did you eat?"

"Stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

--

The next day at school is like nothing ever happened. Except all of us came to school with puffy eyes and swollen faces. Other than that, all we say is a friendly Hi! to each other in the hallways nothing more. As I am about to pack up Angie walks up and says, "Next weekend, my house sleepover. Pass word to Ellie."

I nod my consent and disappear to the lockers. Melody's locker is right next to mine, so it's easy to scribble on a piece of paper and throw it in the slot. I slide the paper in and give a quick smile to Melody as we pass in the halls. I gesture to her locker then walk away.

_Melody_

Nothing has changed at school, it's really kind of funny. We have an emotional break down at someone's house and the next day we are all happy as if nothing at all ever happened. Whatever that's life for you, when life gives you lemons you say lemons are cool, what else ya got? I smile to myself as I unfold the note.

Angie's house on fri. C if u can cum. I'll pik u up if I hav 2.

LYLAS Baby V

I pray my mom will say yes because I miss how close I was to all my friends. Physically and mentally.

--

The days and periods fly by, I can hardly see them come and go. Soon it's Friday again. I head out of the class room and say goodbye to Mrs. S. My mother said yes, seems like she will do whatever she can to have me out of the house. I walk up to the other class and wait again Angie's locker. As I am trying to pick the lock of Maia's locker, Angie snakes up behind me and gives me a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asks

"Yeah, where's V?" I respond

"Over there, let's get her." Angie says pointing to V and Danny.

Andy walks over and we climb into Danny's car. Angie's mom was "out of town" again, her dad would be at the pub for the rest of the night, and still thought that Riley was home, so he left us at 3:15 in the afternoon. Danny's mom pasted on a happy face in the car, but once we got home we heard her climb to her room and sob. Soon there was dead silence.

"Dan, is your mom alright?" Angie asks.

"Whatever." Is the cold response we get from him.

"Alriiiiiiiiight….." I say as Danny stomp into his kitchen.

Startled by the sudden fury we file dutifully into the kitchen like ants. I make myself at home and sit right down on the counter; no move was made to stop me so I stayed where I was. V sat next to me soon. Danny grabbed a bag and stuffed the essentials for that night. Salami, cheese, salty pretzels, big bags of candy, and a couple of beers and a ton of alcoholic beverages. We slowly ambled out to the tree, the boys got settled in and us girls went back to grab some stuff for us.

_Angie_

We walk-run back to my house excited for what is going to happen. I really like the kinds of friendship that doesn't require you to talk, just purely being with each other, and still make you feel like silence is the best conversation you ever had. Well that's just me. We return to the clubhouse and dump what we had on the floor, by now it was 9:00. We all called our parents to say goodnight and good riddance in our minds, not that they cared anyway.

I dumped our secret stash on the floor, freshly popped popcorn, soda for the non-alcoholics, chocolate, and a portable TV that only played re-runs of Friends. We laid there and ate in complete silence, napping, watching Friends, and pigging out until 10:30. Melody is very bored so she announces in a coy tone, "I'm bored, let's blow this popsicle joint!" She laughs and pulls a blanket over her we hear a few grunts and she comes out fully clothed in party clothing. She pulls out ten 50s and laughs, "We are going partying tonight!" She wolf howls and throw clothes at each of us. 'When did she get my clothes' I wonder. Whatever I am game for some fun.

"And how do you plan on getting us where we need to go, where are we going anyway?" Andy asks while Melody jumps on his back.

"We are going to the best teen club where no one gets carded!!" She yells with a howl of excitement. "And about the ride, taken care of!"

With those words she pulls a motorcycle off the side of the road.

"No way!"

"You don't have a license!"

"We can't all fit can we?"

"No way in hell!"

"Ok ok ok, I know how to ride. And yes we will all fit, and no we won't get caught. We are taking the back roads!" Melody announces in one long stream of breath.

She hops on and surprisingly we all fit. It's so much fun riding through the unpaved roads with Melody at the wheel expertly moving through the narrow streets. We finally arrive at the club which is a dingy outback styled house. We are all dressed perfectly wearing shorts, tops, and cowboy boots. We waltz right through the doors, the bouncer let's us in with a curt nod of his head. Who knows what will happen now?

_Andy_

I'm scared of what's going to happened now… But only time can tell…

To the bar I go. I take a seat on a bar stool shaped like a pair of legs.

"Sam Adams, please." I say. The bartender is a real cute blonde, with light blue eyes and a skin tight top. She smiles big at me, and sets down my drink. I reach for my wallet, but she interrupts me by saying, "Nah, someone you cute shouldn't be paying for a drink. On the house." I smile at her and set down my drink.

"So are you from around here?" I try as a starter.

"Nope, from Boston." She laughs and sits opposite of me. She has the mischievous look that Melody always has. We talk some more. Her name is Amberlye. Yah pronounced like Ahm-Ber-LEE. She's really pretty, and is paying off a debt to her father by working at the bar. She real cool, this chic. She was about to tell me some interesting story, when suddenly she belts out, "HEY! YOU! Get off the bah table!" Her Bostonian accent was heavy, making me smile, I was still smiling as I turned to see who was on the bar table, to find that it was Angie. Hair wet and half naked, Angie is swirling around on a pole with V chasing her, Danny checking out a group of college girls, and Melo in a deep convo with a guy. Better help Ange.

V

"GET BACK HERE ANGELA DIGELO!" I screamed chasing her. When I finally wrapped my arms around her waist and threw her into the girls bathroom. I threw her her shirt back and yelled at her, "What were you doing?!" She stared back at me with dilated pupils, and breath heavy with bar drinks. Suddenly, her arms go flying out, her legs kicking at everything. She's screaming, and kicking on the floor. My mom a doctor so I know that this is an epileptic fit. Oh my god. I grab the closest person I can find. Danny runs back with me, and picks her up. Our run out seems to be in slow motion. In a second it seems we're back at the tree house and Angie is lying unconscious on the floor. Melo is sitting with James, our newest addition to the club. He's our friend and newest confidante. Turns out he has a record for public aggression and being temperamental, having it as a disorder though. I used to like him, but I think he really likes Melo. Andy has competition. Melo sits in between his legs, with Angie's head on her lap, stroking her hair, Melo's face stoic. I'm sitting with my head in Danny's lap enjoying where I am very, very much. Andy is looking out the window again; I wonder what he is thinking about.

Melody

I was having so much fun. Oh well, I like being here much, much better. I don't know how it got like this but let me start from the top, while we were in the club.

We run into James at the club. He's my classmate from school, I sort of am moving on from Danny onto James. He teases and is a flirt. I really like him. He is also sweet. Huh! I'm head over heels! Well anyways, we had a drink and loosened our tongues and Danny, V, Angie and I spill about our secret club. And guess what? He has a juvie record! We were all like join the club. But anyway, Angie has an epileptic fit from the alcohol. We rush her back home, 8 on a motorcycle. And she is fine now. Luckily our baby V knew what to do. So I put Angie head in my lap, and played with her hair. I was so scared I might lose her. She is my sister. Closer than that actually. So I'm sitting there humming a little song, and he comes and sits right behind me. His legs are in a V around me. I'm feeling anxious. But I decide to play it so I'm the one on top. I lean back into him and hum a little louder. Soon _he's_ playing with my hair and humming along too. Then we fell asleep.

_Danny_

We were just at the club that Melody took us to. It was fun; Andy finally got over his obsession with Melo, and started flirting with this bartender. But, Melo didn't seem to notice, once we walked in the bar we ran into James and got some drink to loosen our tongues, and it turns out he's been in and out of rehab and juvie, so we said come along with us. There is definitely something between the two of them, Melody and James.

I feel a sharp pang in my stomach, and my chest and stomach feel like there is icy cold running through it. Was I………… Jealous? No, Angie is my Angel. I turn to look at her. She is laying down against the half wall and the moon is pouring down on her. Her face is turned towards the moon, the glow outlining her profile. The dark freckles on her cheeks seem to glow with her contentment, her defined cheekbones still with the night. Her perfect bow shaped lips are a soft cotton candy pink mumbling incoherent words, her silvery blue eyes conveying the view. Her expression is relaxed as the long lashes bat against her cheeks. Her blonde hair is a light, watery color spreading like butter on her bare shoulders. Our tree house lay out consisted of a large lower platform, with 3 branches going through random places. On those branches are smaller platforms with pillars supporting the clear tin that covered half. The other half was consisting of a plastic that pulled over to cover if it rained. Three solid walls covered three sides of the tree house. All filled with spacious windows. The last one overlooked the entire neighborhood, with a drop-dead gorgeous view. There area also multiple areas of fun in our tree house. Nooks and crannies are filled with letters from past owners. Initials carved here and there. Overall it's like paradise on earth. I shake my head. Angie is my angel. Angie is the love of my life even when I'm with someone else, I'll be with someone else if it means having her happy. V is my senses. She keeps me grounded, and I let her loose, we are a perfect match together. When I'm with her my senses sharpen my heart quickens, and I'm more daring than I ever dreamed I could be. And Melo is, Melo is……… What is she? She is my heart. I close my eyes and a montage of pictures of all three girls swirl through my mind. Angie laughing and rolling on the floor. V sticking her tongue out in my favorite picture of her. Melo's eyes peeking out from behind a book, reclined on my bed. Angie sleeping, her expression content. V's hazel eyes, filled with concern. Melo leaning over me, a laugh still in her eyes, as I fell off my skateboard. The pictures come faster. Angie's head tilted to the side, a soft smile with a tender expression. V's fingers skimming the water of the lake, sun making her glow. Melo waking up in between my sheet, eyes filled with sleep, but a dreamy smile on her face. Angie kissing me. V dancing with me. Melo on top of me. All three girls smiling beautifully, and looking at _me. _

_Angie_

I wake up and the alarm clock says 12:00 A.M. I let out a yawn and search for food. There's half a waffle on the floor in Andy's hand. I guess that last night I had an epileptic fit. As I bite half of the waffle I pull on a pair of pants. I slide a pair of Danny's old pants on. I'm pulling my shirt on when suddenly V lurches up, her face is green. At the slight rustling sound Melody is up and swiftly out of James arms and holding V's head back as she pukes over the railing. I rub V's back as she continually gags. Melo leaves and comes back handing V a handful of mints. V sits against the railing and looks at us eyes wide.

"We need to talk." She says

"Out with it then." Melo snaps, grumpy about being woken up in the morning.

"I, I think I'm, I, I." She stutters.

"Yes….." I say.

"I think I'm pregnant…." She says leaving the sentence hanging.

"WHAT?!" Melo and I cry out at the same time.

"It's John, I told you how things got intimate. And the condom it broke. I thought I was good!" She cried.

"You have to come with me and go get a pregnancy test! Please!" She cried.

"Of course." I say, Melo nods in agreement. We leave a note for the guys on the floor.

Went to the grocery, BRB

xoxo V, A, M

_V_

We walk all the way down the street to the grocery store down by the school. I was clutching my stomach the entire time, praying to God or whoever would listen. Angie stood beside me sympathetic as ever holding my hand asking about how I felt, and if I had my period yet. That was the weird thing, I hadn't had my period yet, I was so freaked out. It should be regular now that I'm 14 right?

Melody walked to my left against the street eyes staring front, she hadn't said a word since we left.

"Melo…." I asked, searching for what I was going to ask. She looked at me dead in the eye, and asked, "What are we going to do if it's positive." It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement. I loved the way that she and Angie had always used we, even when they weren't involved. They were both the type of girl that weren't afraid to look the truth dead in the eye, and keep on looking. We finally walked up into the 7-11. We stepped through the automatic doors, and I went to the bathroom while Angie and Melo got me the pregnancy stick.

I pushed the double doors of the women's bathroom open, and stood in front the mirror. It had been so long since I'd last eaten. Something jabbed the inside of my stomach making me keel over the sink, I closed my eyes, and slid down the nearest wall. Head between my legs I breathed hard panicking. Maybe I was pregnant! Oh no! What would I do? What _could _I do?

_Melody_

I was a still a bit shaken by V's sudden outburst. I hoped for the best she wasn't pregnant. Angie, was in the other aisle getting us food because she had no intention of going anywhere near the pregnancy sticks. I grabbed a basket and threw in 6 Red Bulls, 4 bags of Lays Barbecue Chips, and A handful of Ferrero Rocher candies. Now for that freaking unholy stick.

I crossed into aisle four and wandered aimlessly down. There was Angie, flirting with some cashier. I read her lips, she was really talking that dude up! Finally, I realized her reason, she had flirted him into buying her a pack of beer. I smiled and turned to find the sticks. Mira-First. El Prego. Women-Today. First Response. I closed my eyes and recited in my head, eenie meenie miney mo! I grabbed one. First Response sounded reasonable enough.

I turned to the bathroom, dropping it in my basket when I was cornered. Three tall men stood in front of me. One was obviously the leader. The tallest, better-looking one was. He stood in front of me arms crossed, a evil smile on his face. I muttered an excuse me and tried to move around him. I didn't want any trouble. He stood up straight blocking me.

"Where are you going sweet heart?" He said looking me up and down.

"Honestly, do you want to get your ass kicked by a girl?" I said crossing my arms and looking up at him. His crew laughed at my dis, he had an angry look on his face. I smiled and barreled past him. He pushed the basket out of my hands sending the contents clattering to the floor.

"Don't ever be dis-respecting me wench!" He yelled fury burning like a wild fire in his eyes.

"I don't want trouble man." I said backing up.

His two hench-men cornered me with my back to the wall the two idiots on either side of me. He was in front of me. He walked closer and closer to me. Pressing his body against mine, my guard went up and I kneed him in the sensitive area. He keeled over spitting out words that would make V sound like an angel. I tried to run but the hench-men grabbed me by the arms pushing me to the rack. Ones hand was over my mouth. The other pinned my arms to my back holding me. I was panicking sweat running down my face. Where was everybody? Please someone come. I was running short of breath. My eyes fluttering, as the dude in front of me stood up from my kick. He looked at me with a look that could kill.

I screamed through the hand giving off a muffled screen. I was on the floor now my shirt half-off as the boss one had his legs on either side of me, his hench men holding my legs and arms. I screamed one last time, it was loud and pure. I heard footsteps come, relief flooding me. The relief soon abandoned as the evil man pulled out a switchblade. It was pressed against my neck, I quickly turned it to the side seeing who was coming. Oh my god! It was the boys. James face flushed as he picked up the guy from on top of me and socked him in the jaw. Danny pulled me backwards and handed me his jacket. I put over my thread-bare bra. I hugged him as Andy joined the fight with the two hench-men. I closed my eyes as the warmth spread through my entire body.

When I woke up the mess was cleared, and the boys were nowhere to be seen. I stood hazily and grabbed the spilled contents of my basket. Danny walked up smiling. A tried a smile back and picked up the sodas. Crap! Where was the stick?

"You got a little.." He said wiping some blood from my head.

"Is it mine?" I asked fearfully.

"No. It was his, you kneed him pretty good, he was vomiting blood." Danny said nodding his approval. I smiled and picked up the chips and candy. Suddenly, Danny's tone changed, he looked at me eyes filled with too many emotions than a person can handle. Fear. Anger. Pity. Fury. Disgust.

"No, I… It's not.." I stuttered as he threw it at me.

"Melody? V needs that stupid stick now." Angela said urgently. She caught her words too late. Danny looked up fury pouring from every visible place. I grabbed the stick and grabbed Angie's hand on my way to the bathroom.

_Danny_

A pregnancy stick? No way! I chased the girls into the bathroom and found V coming out of the stall shaking the stick. Angie was walking back and forth streaming out a long flow of curses and how could yous? Melody was looking at the quickly forming bruises surrounding her waist. I heard her say a curse quickly under her breath. I walk to V grab the pregnancy stick and ask, "What the hell is this? You have a ton of explaining to do. You better be lucky I don't kick this fools ass!"

She grabbed the stick back and started shaking it again.

"It wasn't like I asked for this." She said gruffly.

"Well you should have been more careful." I said incredulously.

"It broke!" She hissed in a voice that would scare a snake.

"Well what does it say?" Angie asked anxiously.

She turned to us, "It's positive." She said in a light breath. Quickly she turned and vomited into a sink. Angie patted her back and Melo left the room. I followed her. She ran ahead to the front of the store. I tried to reach her but James and Andy blocked my way.

"What's going on?" They asked. I motioned a one sec to them and ran out. Melody was at the phone booth calling a number. I walked up and was about to ask what's this? When she put a soft finger to my lips.

"Hi is this Women Now Abortion Clinic? Yes I was wondering how much you charge per abortion. 14 Years old. 150? Ok. Um.. please reserve under the name Miranda Clements. Thank you. Alright. Alright. Bye."

I raised an eyebrow at her as to question this but she said simply, "She can't keep it."

"What if she wants it?" I asked.

"She's too young."

"But she is responsible."

"What is she going to tell her mother, her father? How about school? What about her health, the baby's health? How is she gonna pay for it? The pain? The stress?" She said fuming.

I knew what this was really about though. Miranda Clements was Melody's best friend. One day she got pregnant, but she was too frail to have a baby. Both she and the baby died. First a miscarriage, then she died. But worse, Melody was there. It was completely traumatizing for her. She would never get over it.

So the next day we ditched school and I dropped the girls outside of the abortion clinic.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked Angie. She hated dealing with this stuff.

"I'll be fine." She said leaning over and kissing my cheek. V got out next kissing my other cheek. Melody sat in the backseat looking like someone I've never seen before. She started stuttering an excuse. I simply said, "She needs you." She looked down into her clasped hands and looked up. She smiled frailly and slid out of the car.

_Andy_

So V was pregnant, I would have never seen that coming. Today she, Angie, and Melody were ditching school to go to an abortion clinic. I shook my head. V wasn't so much of an angel anymore. My mind reran to last night. I told Melody that we were done. She had asked why and nearly cried, I told her that it was best for us. She shook her head like she understood and we stayed friends. As if the dating had never happened.

My plan was just to date Allisyn the ditz for a while, make Melo jealous. Then have her crawling back to me. It would work out I already asked Allisyn out. Now to make Melo jealous. That would be a hard track. I glared across the room to James, he was the reason I lost her in the first place. I stared harder until he looked at me, and then waved. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the front of the class, it would be a long day……


End file.
